In to the mind
by TM. Wright
Summary: Only rated PG for now may change. When the thing of dream became real soon they wouldn't know want to believe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mutant x characters or show so don't sue.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The hallway seemed to go on forever. There were doors on either side of her and yet even without checking she knew they were locked. She didn't know how she had gotten there or even where she was all she knew was she had to keep walking. For if she stopped walking it would get her. It had been chasing her ever since she had entered this strange place, even though she couldn't remember when that was. She could feel it getting closer with every step she took away from it. The faster she ran the closer it seemed to get. She could run forever and it would still be chasing her. Then she felt it right behind her she turned hoping to see its face. It took that moment to jump upon her forcing her to the ground. She struggled with owner might but it would not let her go. It wanted her and now that it had her he would not let go for life itself. So she didn't only thing she could she yelled at the top of her lungs in hopes against hopes that someone would hear her and save her before it was too late.  
The screaming woke Shalimar up from what had been a pleasant dream of her making out with some beach hotly. Jumping out of bed for she ran out of her room only to bump into Jesse who was also going to find out what all the screaming was about. He was also in his pajamas telling Shalimar that he also was asleep when they heard all the screaming. It also told her that Jesse looked really good in his pajamas.  
"What's happening?" Shalimar asked Jesse as she and him turned down the hallway towards the screaming.  
"I do not know the screaming woke me up I think it came from Emma room." He replied. They came to Emma's door to find it was already open. Inside they found Adam and Brennan looking at a screaming Emma. It was quite obvious that she was asleep. She was trashing around and screaming her head off and yet her eyes were close and her breathing was shollow. Shailimar and Jesse entered the room and came up beside Adam and Brennan.  
"Try and wake her up." Adam told them and pointed to Emma. Whenever was happening in Emma's dream it was obvious to everyone in the room that it was a bad one. Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan advanced towards Emma's bed. Jesse grabbed Emma's feet before they could kick him. Shalimar and Brennan both grabbed one of her arms. Once they had her held down they tried to the wake her up.  
"Emma wake up." Jesse said shaking her a bit.  
"Come on Emma its just a dream." Shalimar told Emma sleeping body hoping that her friends could hear her through all of her screams.  
"Yeah, it's time to come back to us." Brennan added. Just then Emma woke up in a fright. Leading her go the three walk back to where Adam was standing.  
"Emma are you okay." Adam asked her. It took a while before Emma could talk again when she did she looked right in Adams eyes while she answered him.  
"It's a right Adam." She said "just a bad dream that all." Adam had on his yea right face but didn't say anything. The other three just looked at her. They knew something had to cause that's bad dream. Something that was troubling Emma greatly. Unfortunately for them Emma was the telepath and because of that she was a master of judging and hiding emotions.  
"Really guys I'm OK now. I'm sorry for waking you but you can go back to sleep." Emma told them with a smile. They stayed there for a minute longer. Then decided they could do nothing tonight and left the room. Once out in the hallway Shalimar stopped.  
"OK we all know Emma was lying right." Shalimar asked.  
"Yeah it was pretty obvious." Jessie replied.  
"Then why did we leave?" Brennan asked.  
"Even if Emma is lying, and I'm not saying she is, we have to trust her enough to let her tell us when she is ready. Now off to bed with all of you we have a lot to do tomorrow." Adams said embarked off.  
"Adam is right we have to trust Emma." Jesse said I was it the three went off to their bedrooms to sleep the rest of the night away and wonder what was wrong with their friend. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________That the end of Ch.1. tell me what you think. Only then will I write more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
6:00 in the morning  
  
Shalimar was the first one out like always. She survived on very little sleep. It was all part of her power or something like that. She wandered into the kitchen in hopes of scrounging of something edible to eat for breakfast from whatever was in the fridge. She was there are no longer than five minutes before Emma came stumbling in. She looked very tired with dark circles under her eyes and her steps slow and jagged. She sat down at the table not noticing that Shalimar was even in the room.  
"Hey Emma." Shalimar said and Emma jumped a bit in her chair  
"Shalimar I didn't see you there good morning." Emma said she had on a smile but Shalimar knew it was fake.  
"Are you ready to talk about it yet." Shalimar asked Emma with ease as she pulled some milk from the refrigerator.  
"That about what?" Emma asked playing innocent. She sat there with their fake smile looking directly into Shalimar's eyes without once blinking as she talked to her friend and pretending that that scorching nightmare was nothing.  
"You know what." Shalimar said and smelt the milk. ' Great the only thing in the fridge and its sour.' She thought as she poured it down the sink. She turned her attention back to more important matters besides her hungry stomach.  
"Shalimar stopped worrying about me it was just dream. Oh yeah there are cereal bars behind the cookies in the upper left cabinet. If your hungry I mean." Emma said and this time when she smiled it was for real.  
"Thanks Emma. Wait a second were you reading my mind?" Shalimar asked.  
" There's no need we could hear your stomach from the other side of the compound." Jesse said as he entered the kitchen. Shalimar smirked at him with a low growl in her throat. "Ah.. So has Emma spilled the beans about her dream yet?" Jesse asked trying to change the subject before Shalimar decided to attack him.  
"Why does everyone have such a fascination with this one little nightmare of mind?" Emma asked. Shalimar and Jesse exchange looks they were not sure how to the answer that question. "You want never mind I think will go meditate before someone else besides to ask me about my dream." Emma just got up and started to walk out of the kitchen as Brennan was coming in.  
"Hey Emma about..." He started but Emma gave him a gave him if you finish that sentence look that Brennan immediately shut-up.  
Once Emma had left the kitchen that the three sat around the table. They munch on cereal bars and thought. Maybe those thought were centered on Emma.  
"Guys we got to do something to make her talk to us. I mean if you see her it looks like she didn't even go back to sleep last night." Shalimar said with concern in her voice.  
"Yea but what are we going to do. If Emma's good at anything it is keeping a secret." Jesse replied  
"We have to do something this could endanger her health." Brennan commented. They talked on for hours about their options. And in the end they were only sure about one thing. They had to no matter what make Emma talk for her own good. Besides it was just a dream and talking about them make them better right? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
so that's the end of the chapter 2 . They'll do like it more to come if you want it. 


End file.
